To reduce the risk of cardiovascular heart disease, weight control is advised, but the high prevalence of menstrual disorders in dieting women suggests that caloric restriction, as commonly practiced, may disrupt the female reproductive system; and the susceptibility to cardiovascular heart disease if dieting habits are chronic or recurrent. Low T3 Syndrome, a metabolic endocrine disorder, is commonly observed in dieting women and in women with menstrual disorders.